It is known to recover scrap polyurethane foam by heating it in the form of particles in admixture with an aliphatic diol having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and recovering a homogeneous mixture of polyols (U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,087). Scrap polyurethane foam particles, also, may be rebonded together by mixing them with a polyurethane prepolymer having a free NCO content of from about 2 to 20 percent and made from certain aromatic diisocyanates and a polyethylene ether polyol or a polyethylene ether propylene ether polyol having a polyoxyethylene content of from about 30 to 100 percent, compressing the mixture and curing the same (U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,703).
Crude soybean lecithin has been reacted with an organic diisocyanate to form a product which is readily dispersible and does not undergo fermentation (U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,889). Castor oil and blown oils including soya oil, an arylene diisocyanate, glycerine and water have been reacted together preferably in the presence of a tertiary amine catalyst to form a cellular plastic (U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,730). Flexible elastomeric cellular materials have been made from polyols like polyethers, polyesters and polyesteramides, castor oil, water and an organic diisocyanate (U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,412). Coating compositions have been made from polyisocyanates and the alcoholysis product of a drying oil like soybean oil or a dehydrated castor oil and a polyether polyol such as the propylene oxide adduct of sorbitol (U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,896). Baked urethane modified polyesteramide coatings exhibiting improved resistance to dilute alkali have been produced by reacting a diisocyanate with the hydroxyl-terminated polyester amide resulting from refluxing particular dicarboxylic compounds with a slight excess of N,N,-bis(2-hydroxyethyl) soybean amide or corresponding linseed amide (U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,779). Epoxidized soybean oil can be treated with acrylic acid and be further treated with acrylates, amines or isocyanates to provide coatings on substrates which can be cured by irradiation (U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,071).